


No lo cambiaría por nada

by Sofia_25



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_25/pseuds/Sofia_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empezó cuando teníamos 19 años, lo conocí en la universidad y aunque al principio no lo quise admitir, lo que me pasó con él fue amor a primera vista. Videl/Gohan. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo cambiaría por nada

Hola, mi nombre es Videl y esta es mi historia con Gohan, mi novio.

Todo empezó cuando teníamos 19 años, lo conocí en la universidad y aunque al principio no lo quise admitir, lo que me pasó con él fue amor a primera vista.

Lo vi y me pareció tan guapo y sencillo, al instante me di cuenta que era un chico muy bueno, y de buen corazón y lo bueno es que no me equivoque, a medida que lo fui conociendo, me fui dando cuenta que así era él y me fui enamorando más y más.

Verlo sonreír, era una de las cosas que me hacía más feliz en aquel momento, traté de ocultarlo pero llego un momento en que ya no pude y fue tan lindo saber que Gohan sentía lo mismo por mí, era el chico de mis sueños.

A su lado me sentía protegida, querida, feliz y lo mejor es que después de tantos años todavía me sigo sintiendo igual. Puedo decir que lo amo, y sé que él me ama a mí porque me demuestra día a día y sé que nunca haría nada que me lastimara o me ponga triste, lo sé, porque nunca lo ha hecho y por qué confió en él más que en nadie.

Todo pasó muy rápido, al poco tiempo de estar de novios nos casamos, pero no me arrepiento de la rapidez en que todo se dio, él nunca me dio ni siquiera un motivo para dudar de él, se podría decir que realmente me gané la lotería con este chico, nunca le haría daño a nadie, bueno a no ser que realmente tenga que hacerlo.

Desde que lo conocí, él ha sido el único hombre en mi vida y sé que así va a ser hasta el día en que me muera, haría todo por él, pero absolutamente todo. Cuando uno ama y ama de verdad es eso lo que uno siente, que haría todo por la otra persona.

Tenemos una hija hermosa llamada Pan, al principio tenía un poco de miedo, de que Gohan haya heredado la forma de ser su padre, en el sentido de abandonar a su familia por irse a entrenar, pero por suerte él es diferente, siempre que lo necesito o lo necesitamos él está ahí con nosotros, nunca se queja, nunca dice nada, y siempre está ahí. Es un padre y un esposo ejemplar, no podría pedir más porque es imposible.

Hace más de 5 años que estamos juntos y mi amor por él no ha cambiado en absoluto, lo amo igual o incluso más que cuando éramos novios, y espero que eso nunca cambie. No sé qué haría sin él en mi vida, simplemente no lo sé y tampoco creo que quiera saberlo.

Ahora él está en el trabajo, bueno, en verdad ya debe estar por llegar y no puedo esperar hasta que ello pase, después de tantos años todavía sigo sintiendo cosas en el estómago cuando está por venir o cuando finalmente lo veo. Y ahora exactamente en este momento estoy sonriendo como si fuera una chica de 15 años enamorada y no estoy avergonzada de ello, porque me encanta que me pase. Es como enamorarme de él una y otra vez cada vez que lo tengo cerca y es una sensación tan hermosa que no cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

Y no hay mucho más por decir solo que espero vivir así por el resto de mis días.


End file.
